


势均力敌

by heimiaozi



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Furry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimiaozi/pseuds/heimiaozi
Summary: 原作剧情之后的遐想，希望有第二季
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Kudos: 15





	势均力敌

吵吵嚷嚷的声音从楼上传下，梅丽莎太太和蔼地笑笑，给吉姆先生递过去一杯热茶，“哎呀哎呀，那两人又在吵了。”

“这不是很好吗，都习惯了，有小满在，士郎才会时不时拿出有趣的样子嘛。”吉姆先生和梅丽莎太太相视一笑，楼上的吵闹声小了下去，那两人是又和好了吗？

才怪。

小满气鼓鼓的脸蛋对着在沙发上别过脸翘着二郎腿的士郎，大尾巴焦躁地甩了两下。士郎的眼珠子则悄悄瞥过来看小满跺脚的样子。

“士郎先生真小气，只不过是借用一下你一天时间而已嘛！不愿意就直说，干嘛摆出这副样子！”小满嘟囔着，“明明最近都没有什么大案件，市长也说好不容易有个休息的机会，你就放松一下嘛！”

“我可不像你这样傻乎乎相信上次的事情过后就天下太平了，”士郎似乎在思考怎样说话才不会太扎心，“……咳，总之，没有正当理由。我不会陪你胡闹，你也长点记性，别总是到处惹麻烦。”说着他松了松脖子上的项圈。

“可是我是真的想请你一起悠闲地逛一逛嘛——”小满的耳朵低垂下来。

“你的好朋友呢？怎么不陪你？”士郎酸酸开口，“明明关系这么好？”

“她今天没空陪我啦，要录新专辑啊，拍照啊什么的……”小满盘腿坐在地上，把脸埋进臂弯，“妮娜也没空，最近也没有棒球赛……你就陪我出去逛会呗，一小会儿也行。新建好的设施我都还没去过呢。”

“噗，”士郎很轻地笑了一声，这幼稚的家伙是在撒娇吧？这会儿缩成一小只楚楚可怜眨巴眼盯着他，还真叫他没办法。

士郎揉揉头发，从沙发上起身，走到小满面前蹲下，曾经漠然的眼睛柔和下来，与她平视：“你这副样子真……不可爱。跟平常那个天不怕地不怕的样子完全不一样。真不知道你什么时候连出门都非得拉上别人了。”

“哈？我要是可爱的话可活不到现在！”小满毫不客气地用上最初回应水貂玛丽的话，“你现在这样我就当你答应了哦？”

“嗯。好说，先把你口袋里的狼叫视频删掉。”士郎也不客气甩出筹码。

“？！——不行！那可是救命利器！”小满一下子跳起来，捂住口袋连连后退。

士郎“啧”了一声，删视频的事情两个人总是商量不下，真不知道她对这个视频有什么执念，每每想起自己的狼嚎他一个活了上千年的家伙都受不了，偏偏小满把这视频当块宝守着。

“唉……败给你了，出门吧。”士郎也不再强求，至少她没有把视频乱传，算她有进步。

小满顿时两眼发光，满脸的雀跃都染到了士郎的嘴角。

恶战之后，士郎先生的笑好像变多了。小满在心里想。

白色的风衣衣摆摩挲着裤腿，士郎跟着小满在路上漫无目的走着，人类和兽人都是人形，但凭着味道可以区分，“城里人类变多了啊……”

“这不是挺好嘛，总得互相了解，慢慢消除误解呀。”小满侧着脑袋，嘴角弯弯，“小荠的宣传也很给力！好多人都是来看她的！”

还是这副骄傲的样子啊……士郎瞥着她的笑脸，突然听见熟悉的乌鸦叫声，“小黑？”

“嘿嘿，我让他在这里等我的！”小满大步前进，迈进店门，士郎一头雾水，沉默跟着进去，却发现这是一家琳琅满目的饰品店。收银台边上是一位兔子小姐，甜甜地说了声“欢迎光临”。

“这是……”

“士郎先生的项圈之前我看了一下，表皮好像有点裂了吧，我不太清楚之前在哪买的，就让小黑在城里先转悠几圈，看看有没有不错的饰品店，怎么样，有看中的款式吗？”小满的肩膀上停着小黑，拿起一只项圈。

“项圈还分款式？”

“噗嗤——”看着某狼一脸淡漠，小满拿起最酷似原来款式的那只在他身上比划，“这只如何？和你的黑衣服倒是很搭。”

“那就这只，”士郎说着就要往收银台走去。

“等等，这次我付钱！”小满抢在他之前掏出钱，但是兔子小姐没收，兔子小姐看着两人适时开口，“小店是最近刚开的，正在搞活动，喜欢的话二位再买一样东西，可以一起打八折哦~”

士郎若有所思地看了小满一眼，转身去了另一个货架旁，在小满没有反应过来的时候又拿着一个小挂饰出现了。

“！”这回士郎先付了钱，他看着呆呆愣住的小满，把挂饰交到她手里，迈着步子像是逃似的出了店门。“——你等等我呀！”小满抓紧挂饰追出来，小黑抓着旧项圈正飞走，士郎脖子上的新项圈恰到好处。

正午的空气有些燥热，小满不知道为什么憋不住笑意，她把那个挂饰拿出来，是一只可爱的狸猫，圆溜溜的。

“士郎先生的眼光也不错嘛。”

“彼此彼此。”他别扭地别过头。

事实证明悠闲的时光总是短暂，这边两人还在街上走着，边上小贩吆喝小摊飘香，突然在浓重的油烟气之后士郎嗅到了炸弹的味道。他皱起的眉头告诉小满，这炸弹的量有点超乎想象。

“士郎先生！我们先去处理危险品吧！”小满瞬间就把纤细的手臂化作羽翼，自从掌握了身体变化之后，每一次变形她都觉得顺畅无比。

“嗯。三点钟方向。”

士郎默契地由小满抓住，升空。

空气流过脸庞，两人迅速靠近危险地区，士郎一跃，借助屋顶迅速站稳，再一个下翻接一个下翻到了地面，小满则紧跟其后，落地的时候迅速收声。

两人掩蔽在堆起来的木箱后，看着小巷子尽头戴着面具的一高一矮两个家伙从车上一箱箱搬运。

这里的木箱子里，都是炸药。

士郎看了一眼小满，小满点了点头。

白色的风衣向后一撒，小满伸手去接却被劈头盖住，在一片专属士郎的气息里，小满只听得几声惨叫，待到从风衣里探出脑袋，两个家伙已经被士郎摁在地上神志不清，面具早已化作碎片，被踩进尘土里。

“这也太快了……”尽管习惯了士郎快准狠的打斗方式，看见满脸血的两个坏蛋小满还是选择抱着风衣转过去，“我已经通知警察了，马上就来，我们再等……”

“我们走吧。”士郎直接打断。

“诶？”

在小满的错愕眼神里，上一秒如同杀神的狼兽人，下一秒收敛了所有暴戾，如同小孩似地低垂着眼挠了挠后脑勺，含糊道：“今天本来答应了陪你的，我不喜欢食言。”

“没关系，保护兽人也是我们的目标嘛，先一起等警察过来吧！”小满往木箱上一坐，手上还抱着士郎的风衣，士郎也不急着拿，他盯着地上那两个家伙，眼中的淡漠毫不掩饰，小满知道他要说什么，“是人类啊……”

“离我们的目标，还有一段距离呢。”小满听着另一条街上的声音。

“嗯。”

士郎的眼睛看看地面，又看看小满，警笛声自远而来。

尽管有着小插曲，两人也依旧在城里逛着，还没来得及吃午饭，天色却变得阴暗，小满把玩着口袋里的挂件，正打算拉着士郎找个可以躲雨的地方，却发现瞎转悠又转回了兽协不远处。

小满的肚子率先发出抗议，小黑不知道从哪冒出来，落到士郎肩膀上，士郎嘴角微抿，“要不要先回兽协？下午若是不下雨，我倒也不介意继续陪你转悠。”

“我觉得我已经闻到梅丽莎太太做的饭菜的香味了！”小满开心地迈起大步，士郎看着她一跳一跳的的大尾巴，知道自己的承诺还是有点用，这家伙愿意听他的就好。

雨点开始下落，瞬间化作雨幕，把两人打了个措手不及。

士郎想把风衣当伞，小满却直接拉过他的手开始狂奔，手套没有阻隔掌心的温度，雨水稍冰，掌中的小手柔软又温暖，让人忍不住想再握紧一些。两人冲进兽协，浑身湿透，尤其是士郎的蓬松头发耷拉下来，像极了可怜的大狗狗。小满抓起毛巾往士郎头上盖，一边跳一边笑“士郎先生的新发型不错！”

“闭嘴。”士郎把毛巾盖回小满头上，狠狠揉搓了两把。

小满嘻嘻笑着，梅丽莎夫人听到动静也赶紧来玄关迎接，看着两人亲密的样子微微一笑，“两位，午饭之前先去洗个澡吧？”

“好——”

“嗯。”士郎看了看自己被抓过的手掌。

由于梅丽莎夫人他们早就吃过午饭，餐桌上只剩小满和士郎并排坐着。小满刚洗过澡，干爽清新的味道毫不客气的钻进士郎鼻腔——都怪鼻子太灵敏，士郎嚼着肉块闷闷想着。小满正因为吃到了新的菜式而两眼发光直呼好吃，没有注意到士郎的眼睛往她身上盯了好久。后知后觉抬头对上士郎的眼，小满问道：“我脸上有什么吗？”

“没有。”士郎转头去拿杯子，“看你吃得很开心，看来是真的很适应这里了。”

“士郎先生还在担心我会不会走吗？”小满直接揭穿了士郎的内心，给他一个安心的笑容，“我说过了，会留在这里。”

“你的家人……”

“我和他们说过了，事情的原委啦，我接下来的打算啦，还有你哦。”

士郎微微睁大眼睛，“我？”

“嗯，多谢士郎先生一直照顾我，还总是跟个老父亲一样管我哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

士郎咬着牙回应：“你还知道啊，我都被你折磨惨了。”

“嘻嘻。”小满往嘴里塞了一大块肉，看着窗外的雨，“下午是没办法出门啦，我可不想再淋湿一次。”

“下雨的话，气味会被冲散。”士郎若有所思。

“士郎先生，如果你要在下雨天到处跑的话，我也是会跟着的。”小满敲敲盘子。

“你……”士郎看着刚刚还说不想出门的小满，叹了口气，“我没说我要出门，你也别想。”

小满乐呵地抬起头。

雨水在窗玻璃上爬动，留下的痕迹歪七扭八。

雨天的房间因为灯光骤生一点暖意。士郎看着报纸，小满则窝在另一个沙发上玩着手机。

“手机就这么有趣？”士郎看着小满的表情，时而微笑，时而为了不爆笑出声而捂住嘴，眉眼弯弯，时而收敛了表情，认真地打字……

雨声渐大，小满拿着手机蹦蹦跳跳到了士郎边上，“士郎先生介意一起拍张照吗？”

“干什么？”士郎放下报纸。

“让我爸妈看一下你是哪位。嘿嘿，你也不想我偷拍你吧。”

“真不可爱。”

话是那么说，士郎还是配合地看向手机屏幕，看到小满的笑脸，想起经历过的种种，眉眼也温和下来。

至于后来这张照片成了手机壁纸的事……咳。

拍完照小满并没有离开，两人靠的近，士郎可以看见小满打字的时候手机挂饰一抖一抖的。

外面刮风了。狂风吹着雨点冲过窗户，窗户一开，冷空气瞬间袭来，头顶的灯吹得摇晃，雨水的重量落在桌面，激起一阵噼里啪啦，士郎在那一瞬间把小满拉入怀中，把她的脑袋按在胸前。风声渐息，拥抱未松。

从高楼坠下的时候，小满也是这样被护在怀里的。只是这次不是兽化的士郎，没有毛茸茸的狼毛，也没有强烈的冲击和坠落感，有的只是隔着衣料传递的温暖，她感觉到自己的脸也在升温。

“士郎先生……”

“失礼了。”这么说着，士郎略有不舍地慢慢松开小满，他逃也似的去关窗户，素来沉稳的背影充满落荒而逃的窘迫，耳尖的红色被头发盖住，倒是没有揭穿他。

关个窗户像是经历了一个世纪，待到士郎终于转过身来，看到的却是缩在沙发上，只在膝盖上方露出半个脑袋的小满。

“……”士郎不知道该如何开口，默默坐在小满身边，他们不是第一次拥抱，但总归还是怪怪的。

……因为没有确定关系吧？

小满好久才吐出一句话，牛头不对马嘴，“士郎先生，你是怎么看我的呢？”

“？”士郎张了张口，“为什么这么问？”

“我啊……我被小荠说过好多次，总是自顾自说话做事，一直以来都在横冲直撞，惹了不少麻烦，但是呢，每次士郎先生都会来救我，士郎先生很可靠，我……我想要更多地了解士郎先生，想要知道士郎先生的想法。”

士郎没有接话，他久久地看着小满耷拉的耳朵。

“如果有一天，我不得不离开这里，士郎先生会觉得难过吗？……对不起啊，我好像又在自说自话了……我也不清楚我为什么会有这样的想法，我不明白这种情感是什么……之前留下狼嚎的视频，是因为从你的嚎叫里，我感觉到士郎先生长久以来的悲伤和孤独，还有深深牵挂兽人的心情，士郎先生明明是个温柔的人啊……”

“满，你听我说。”

士郎的眼里满是认真，他把小满的头轻轻转过来面向自己。

“你是为这个城市带来改变的人。也是……改变了我的人。”

也是一个莫名其妙让他忍不住去关切照顾的人。

万般话语卡在喉咙里，士郎突然懊丧自己真不会表达感情，只好拍拍小满的脑袋，“如果你走了，大家，我是说认识你的人，都会难过不舍的。……只是那也是你的选择，可以理解。”

“士郎先生好狡猾，明明都没有回答那个问题，我问的不是大家，是你。”小满鼓起脸蛋。

“啧……你非要这么折磨我吗。”

面对小满迫切的眼神，士郎抓了抓头发，闭上眼闷闷地说：“会难过的。我会。”

输了。

雨天适合做什么？喝一杯热可可，或是拥抱？

士郎身上突然多了份重量，那是来自一个少女长久长久的拥抱，轻柔、坚韧、横冲直撞、旺盛的生命力驱散了心中的空虚……

雨声小了下去，蒙蒙细雨不再暴戾地敲打窗户。安静的气氛像极了破坏演唱会那晚，小满举着枪对着黑衣的士郎，世界的喧嚣与他们无关，荧光灯的海洋与他们无关，紫色的灯光就投射在他们身上，对视、沉默、破冰、和好。

士郎轻轻反抱住小满，呼吸也变得轻柔，他的脸贴在小满的脖颈处，即使此时时刻只能闻见她的味道，他反倒安心起来。

想咬她一口。

小满只觉得一阵酥麻触电般传递——是一个试探的轻吻落在脖颈。

没有被拒绝。士郎想着。

彼此的头发因为近距离而细微地摩擦着。

耳鬓厮磨时，不需要言语。

想吃掉她。

拥抱再加深，试探的手拂过皮肤。

冷与热的交替引起皮肤的战栗，他抱起了她，与她对视，目光灼灼。

在彼此的目光中，一切情绪无处遁形。

把身体交给本能吧。

“士郎先生……”小满顶着灼热把脸往下一埋，脑袋在士郎的下巴处摇了摇，“等一下……”

士郎才像大梦初醒一般，“听你的。”如果这时候化为兽形，那条尾巴一定会出卖自己的吧。

小满闷闷的声音还略带不满，“明明还没有告白，也没有确定关系，怎么就自顾自……唔。”

“告白是什么？”

“喂！”小满忍不住拿拳头锤了一下士郎。

“我是行动派。”士郎抱着小满起身，娇小的身体感受到失重感，紧紧缩在他怀中。他贴近那对可爱的耳朵轻轻开口，“你可要做好准备，论行动我是不会输给你的。”

“？！”

被压在士郎房间的门上时，小满才意识到自己多危险。

“等等等等等等等等一下！！！”

“晚了。”

轻笑声混在亲吻里，被雨声盖过。

雨天适合做什么？读一本好书，或是亲吻爱人？

动物城这天下了一场酣畅淋漓的大雨。

暗生的情愫在雨天发芽生长。项圈和手机挂饰安静地……被扔在地上。

雨过天晴。 

小黑の记录：

今日战绩：3比3

他和她，势均力敌。


End file.
